The Hogwarts Experience
by Mickey and Minnie Mouse
Summary: The usual: The PJO gang (The Seven, Nico, Thalia and Grover) go to Hogwarts to protect a certain Harry Potter. Fluff included! Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, a litte Ron/Hermione and a little Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Percy POV

DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (or characters) OR THE HARRY POTTER SERIES (or characters)

"Can The Seven and Nico, Grover and Thalia please report to the Big House?" A voice called and I mentally groaned. Couldn't Chiron cut us some slack? We literally ended the war 2 days ago and were just starting to rebuild everything that had been destroyed and we, The Seven especially, were exhausted. Most of us spent our time sleeping, Annabeth and I, however had a hard time sleeping, though, because we were haunted by nightmares of our horrible experience in Tartarus.

Right now, the two of us were at the beach, just enjoying each other's company and the fact that nothing bad was happening to us right now. I sighed and stood up, brushing sand off of my shorts. I reached down and pulled Annabeth up as well.

We made eye contact and I knew that at once, we both had the same thoughts. _Why can't we be left alone?_ I know that people were constantly watching over us after that 'incident' in the stables, but lately, that hasn't even been a big deal, seeing as Annabeth literally moved into my cabin, because of our nightmares.

We reluctantly made our way to the big house where we saw everybody else, except for Nico, was already there. We sat down in the Big House and Chiron looked at all of us. His eyes held many emotions, anger, sadness, pride and sorrow. I gulped, what was wrong NOW?

Suddenly, Nico appeared, having shadow travelled. He saw us all and smiled, but frowned when no one reciprocated.

Chiron cleared his throat as Nico sat down. "I am SO sorry for this, but I have been ordered by Lady Hecate to give you a quest…" Hazel's eyes brightened at the sound of Lady Hecate's name, but immediately darkened at the sound of a quest, as did everybody else's.

Annabeth jumped up, tears pooling in her eyes. "WHAT? Are you kidding me? We barely won and survived through another war and we are all exhausted and-and-and Chiron, are you serious?" She burst out and I pulled her onto my lap wordlessly.

"I am aware of all of this Annabeth, dear, but you know that I can't just turn down a command from a goddess. I hate to do this to you, but she said that you ten are the best of the best and that only you could do the job." Chiron replied sadly.

Annabeth wiped her eyes and sighed. She nodded and then turned so that her face was buried in my shoulder. I had a feeling that she just wanted to burst into tears again, but she knew that that wouldn't present her as a 'worthy leader' or a 'daughter of Athena,' which I think is ridiculous seeing as she is the best leader AND the best daughter of Athena, because SHE was the one who found the Athena Parthenos.

"What do we have to do Chiron?" Jason said, numbly. He tightened his grip on Piper's hand and sighed as well.

"Well, have any of you heard of wizards and witches?" He asked, shifting on his centaur feet.

Annabeth turned again so that she was facing Chiron once more. "Like children of Hecate?" She asked curiously.

"Not exactly, wizards and witches are MUCH less powerful than children of Hecate, but some of them are related to Hecate, very vaguely. But mostly, they are normal mortals that Hecate has blessed with magical gift. And then the person, or people, that she blessed pass these traits to their own children. Understand?"

We all nodded, confused as to why he was telling us all of this.

"Well there is one wizard who is more powerful than most. He still isn't even nearly as powerful as a child of Hecate directly, but he does have a prophecy about him. Much like you didn't know your prophecy, Percy, he doesn't know it." I nodded, feeling horrible for this kid already. "When he was only one, a killing curse was directed towards him by an evil wizard, named Lord Voldemort. For some reason, though, the curse backfired and had, for the time being killed Voldemort."

"Hold on, does this Voldywart guy go by a different name also?" Nico asked.

"I believe his childhood name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, why?" Chiron answered.

"Ugh! Dad HATES this guy because he keeps eluding death. Dad's REALLY annoyed with him." Chiron nodded.

"That's to be expected, after all he did use Horcruxes." At that word, Nico and Annabeth both stiffened. Everyone else just exchanged confused looks.

"What's a Horcrux?" I ask, voicing everyone's question.

"A Horcrux is used to hide a piece of someone's soul so that they have a longer time to live." Nico answered.

I nodded, like I understood. Even though I didn't.

"This boy's name is Harry Potter, and Voldemort has come back and plans to pay Harry back for 'killing' him. Your job is to protect him at his wizarding school." Chiron stated.

"NO WAY! We are going to a WIZARDING SCHOOL?" Leo exclaimed, he was so excited that his ears caught on fire.

"Extinguish yourself, Mr. Valdez. And to answer your question, yes." Chiron said, tiredly.

Leo whooped and then patted down his ears to snuff out the flames.

"What's the school called, Chiron?" Piper asked curiously.

He sighed. "Well, the headmaster is an old friend of mine, and a descendent of Hecate. His name is Albus Dumbledore, and his school is called Hogwarts." There was complete silence.

Then the tension broke and we all burst out laughing.

"Ho-Hogwarts? What kind of a name is that?!" Thalia asked through her laughter.

Chiron looked at us all sternly, and we all managed to pull ourselves together. "I have no clue as to why it's named Hogwarts, but that is what it is called." Chiron told us. We nodded, still smiling.

"So what you all have to do is go undercover at the school, pretending to be normal wizards, and American exchange students. You will be sorted into whichever house that you best fit. Then you just do your best to protect Harry, and his two best friends; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Also, you will join this group called the Order of the Phoenix. They usually don't allow people your ages to join the Order, but I explained what you have done, and everyone agree that you all deserve spots in the Order. Everyone in the order knows that you are really demigods."

"How are we going to be able to use magic, Chiron? We aren't REALLY wizards, after all…" Annabeth piped up.

"Lady Hecate has blessed you all, at least temporarily. You will have to get all of your materials in England, at a special wizard's shopping place called Diagon Alley. When you arrive at the airport-" He was cut off.

"AIRPORT? We are NOT flying!" Nico, Hazel and I shouted, while Thalia looked green.

"Don't worry, Zeus has granted you all safe access through his domain as much as you want during this quest." Chiron continued. "When you arrive at the airport you will be taken to the headquarters by an odd looking man with red hair. His name is Arthur Weasley, and is the father of Ron Weasley, and many others. Harry and Hermione will also be staying with the Weasleys and the rest of the Order at headquarters. I KNOW that you will all be on your best behaviors for them." Chiron said, glaring at us all.

We nodded, rolling our eyes. He handed us each a huge sack full of gold, silver and bronze coins announcing that it was wizard money.

"You will leave as soon as everyone is ready. Meet at Thalia's tree. Argus will drive you all to the airport; your tickets are on your beds, along with some robes that you need to take with you. Oh, and by the way, you might see some familiar faces at Hogwarts." Chiron announced, and on that mysterious note, he dismissed us.

Annabeth and I walked in silence to my cabin. I lay on my bed while she packed.

"Seaweed Brain! PACK!" She shouted.

"I don't wanna." I whined. Annabeth rolled her eyes and then busied herself by packing for me. I was glad for that, because if I did pack for myself, I'd probably leave everything important here.

As soon as we were packed, we walked over to Thalia's ex-pine tree, where we saw the rest of The Seven already waiting.

I plopped down on the ground next to Frank and Annabeth took that as an invitation to plop on top of me.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted. "Get off…" I whined once more. She stubbornly shook her head. Everybody was watching us with amusement.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I state. Then I began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Se-Se-Seaweed Bra-ai-ain! Le-lemme Go-o-o!" She managed to say through her giggles.

"Will you get off?" I asked, a teasing smile planted on my face. She was able to nod and the tickling subsided. She glared at me, but then started laughing once more. She gave me a quick kiss and then stood up.

"Let's go!" She shouted, gesturing for Thalia, Grover and Nico, who were at the bottom of the hill, to hurry up. As soon as they arrived at the top, we all piled into Argus's van and we were off to the airport.

TIME SKIP TO AIRPLANE RIDE

As soon as we managed to get on the airplane, Nico, Hazel and I started hyperventilating.

Annabeth laughed at our faces. "Remember? Zeus promised safe passage. And besides, two of his kids are on the plane also…" She told us. We nodded, but sill we gripped the armrests like our lives depended on it. Because that is what it felt like.

When we finally arrived in London, I felt like I was going to pass out, even though, as promised, there were no problems and no turbulence whatsoever. Annabeth shook her head and led me down the aisle and off the plane, with the rest of our companions not far behind.

We regrouped and then walked over to the baggage claim. We all got our baggage, me holding Annabeth's like the wonderful boyfriend I am, we started searching for an 'odd man with red hair.' He was easy to spot, especially since he was holding a sign that had our names written in Greek. _Great Chiron, that's not going to call ANY attention to us,_ I thought sarcastically as I lead everybody to him.

"Hi my name is Arthur Weasley, are you the American demigods, posing as exchange students?" He asked.

Everyone nodded. Then it seemed as though everyone was looking at me.

_"Introduce us, Seaweed Brain! You're the leader."_ Annabeth whispered to me in Greek and I obliged.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy, I am a son of Poseidon. This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is our friend Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, his girlfriend Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, our other friend Leo Valdez, he is a son of Hephaestus. This is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and that is his girlfriend Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. Lastly, this is Grover Underwood, a satyr." I said, pointing to everyone as I said his or her names.

"What's Thalia's last name?" Mr. Weasley asked, puzzled.

"It's Grace. I'm Jason's older sister, but I don't use my last name." Thalia announced, and then her eyes flashed, daring Mr. Weasley to say anything else. He gulped and nodded.

"Well, you all seem to be around the ages of my son, Ron Weasley, and his friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, a little younger some of you, and a little older some of you also. Except you, Hazel and Nico, I think you're more around Ginny's age. Hazel blushed and Nico nodded. (AN: I actually don't know how much younger Hazel and Nico are, but just pretend that it's one year. Also, they'll still be put in the same year, 5th year.)

He led us to his car, a blue Ford Anglia and then looked at us. "Flying or no flying?" We looked at him in confusion. "What?" Annabeth asked.

"Well the car can fly, that will be quicker, if you are all okay with it…" He trailed off.

"Flying it is." Jason said, pulling Piper into the car. Everyone followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

After yet another terrifying flying experience, we arrived somewhere. There were buildings number 11 and 13.

After 'parking' the car, Mr. Weasley handed me a paper. "Read it and memorize it." He said to us all.

**'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place' **is what the note said.

There was just one problem-there was no Number 12. Suddenly, a building seemed to push through numbers 11 and 13 and Number 12 Grimmauld Place popped out. Mr. Weasley led us all in. There were a bunch of people in the room and they were all staring at us. Everyone except for one boy, who seemed distracted and was clutching his forehead.

"Everyone, these are the exchange students from America." Mr. Weasley announced to everyone.

One woman smiled and hugged all of us, even though we don't know her name. Nico's reaction to her hug was HILARIOUS. He just stood there shocked and surprised.

"I'm Molly Weasley." She announced, and I immediately detected the same maternal figure that my own mother has.

One boy stood up, and soon everyone else followed. "My name is Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger, my little sister; Ginevra Weasley, who goes by Ginny, my two twin brothers; Fred and George Weasley." The twins had the same mischievous look that Connor and Travis Stoll had and I knew immediately they were pranksters.

"_Just like the Stolls._" I whispered in Greek so that just my fellow demigods (and Grover of course) could hear, and they all moaned, except for Leo, who looked excited.

"This is Sirius Black," Ron said pointing to a greasy man, who winced at the sound of his name. I vaguely remembered Chiron telling us that Sirius Black was a supposed criminal. "This is Nymphadora Tonks, who goes by Tonks." Tonks had pink hair and glared at the sound of her first name, like Thalia does at the sound of her last name. "This is Remus Lupin," Chiron also told us that Lupin was a werewolf. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Mundugnus Fletcher." A tall man and a short man nodded towards us. "And Mad-Eye Moody." A guy with a creepy eye that seemed to stare through my soul nodded towards us as well.

"And this, is Harry Potter." Ron finished, and looked as though he expected grand applause. I looked at Harry, and realized that he looked kind of like me-same messy hair, green eyes, though his were more emerald green while mine were the same color as the sea. But he was a lot gawkier then I was and a lot paler, too.

We nodded and I introduced us all again, without our parentage. Ron looked shocked that we didn't acknowledge Harry, but Harry just looked relieved.

After the introductions, Mrs. Weasley told all of the wizard kids to wash up for supper.

"So you are the newest members of the Order?" Moody said, examining us.

We nodded.

"Oh you poor dears, going though all that at such a young age." Mrs. Weasley said, tears pooling up in her eyes.

We told them who our parents were and they asked for a quick demonstration, so we all did something little to show our powers, except for Grover, who just showed them his feet. They were in awe of us.

"Dears, you also go wash up for supper!" Mrs. Weasley said to us. Whatever she made smelled amazing, so I happily did as she said.

Harry POV

I had returned from my hearing a little while ago, and was wondering why Dumbledore didn't acknowledge me, when the Americans arrived. They were nice, but strange.

Ron was confused as to why they didn't acknowledge me, or bow down, or something, but to be truthful, I was glad they didn't. I was sick of it.

As we settled at the table, I noticed that two of the boys, Percy and Jason, I think, had tattoos on their arms. I internally gasped, thinking they were death eaters.

Hermione must have had the same idea because she asked. "What's that on your arm Percy?" He looked confused and then followed her gaze to his arm.

"Oh, this? Jason here thought it would be a good idea to get tattoos, so we, me, him, Hazel and Frank did. Why?" He asked, as Annabeth ran her finger over it. Now that I could see it better, I could tell that it actually had a trident, a bar line and the letters S.P.Q.R. and not the Dark Mark. Jason's was similar, except his had more lines and an eagle instead of a trident.

"Just wondering." She replied, lying smoothly.

Right before we ate, the Americans muttered something in a different language.

(AN: Harry doesn't know what they're saying, but I'm still going to write it so that YOU know)

"_I am sorry, but we cannot burn offerings right now._" Thunder boomed, strangely, after that.

After a delicious meal, Mrs. Weasley showed everyone where they were going to sleep. It was Fred and George in their usual room, along with Grover, Frank and Leo. Ron, Percy, Jason, Nico and I were all going to be in Ron's room, while Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Hermione and Ginny were going to be in Ginny's room.

At that statement, all the American's eyes went wide, and all of them turned to Percy and Annabeth, who were pale. I noticed that they had their hands clasped even tighter around each other's.

Annabeth nodded meekly. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She said.

All of us filed upstairs, all the Americans carrying their luggage, except for Annabeth, because Percy had hers. She had her arm looped in his and they seemed to be whispering to each other in a different language.

_"Seaweed Brain? How are we going to sleep?"_ Annabeth whispered urgently.

_"How about after everyone falls asleep in my room, I'll go to yours. I'll open the door a little to see if Ginny and Hermione at least are asleep and then once they are, I'll sleep on the floor next to your bed, and if you have a nightmare, wake me up, just like in camp, and vice versa. Okay Wise Girl?" _Percy replied, and Annabeth nodded, relieved.

All I caught was Ginny and Hermione, and I immediately got worried. I saw all the Americans grouped up and I casually eavesdropped.

"Percy's going to wait till the guys are asleep then come in our room and sleep on the floor next to my bed, just in case of nightmares. Okay, you guys?" Annabeth whispered.

Thalia interjected. "But how will he get out fast enough?"

"We'll just hope that he wakes with Apollo." Piper answered, grinning.

Then they all laughed, but I wondered, Apollo? What?

TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING

I woke up because of the bright sun and immediately noticed Percy tiptoeing in.

"So, Percy, where we you?" I asked, a teasing grin on my face.

He was worried for a second, but when he glanced at my face, he smiled. "You heard us, didn't you?" He accused.

I nodded and smirked. "How are your nightmares so bad that you and Annabeth can barely be separated?" I asked. Immediately the cheery and playful glint in his eyes faded. When I looked into his eyes, I saw anger, sadness, and a lot of pain.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. The wounds are still fresh." He answered, and then he turned so that he was facing his sea green trunk with a blue trident and his name written in blue on it. His fingers idly traced the trident and I knew that he just turned so that he wouldn't have to talk.

"Alright. But when you're ready, you can talk to me." I said gently.

He nodded, still not facing me. "I might just take you up on that offer." He said.

The two of us walked down to the kitchen for breakfast, and I noticed that Annabeth, Ginny, Hermione, Piper and Hazel were already there.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Annabeth POV

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I say giving Percy a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said, giving me one in return. "Where's Thalia?" He asked, confused.

"The Air Head won't wake up." Piper answered, rolling her eyes.

"Air Head? Why do you call her that?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"We have nicknames for almost all of us." Hazel answered, patiently. "Percy's Kelp Head, but Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain, because he loves anything and everything water related, and is very oblivious, Annabeth is Owl Face or Annie, but Percy calls her Wise Girl, because she is A GENIUS and loves owls, Nico is usually Death Breath, because he's kind of emo, Thalia is usually Air Head, not because she's dumb, but because… of an inside joke, Piper is usually Beauty Queen, because she's gorgeous," (Piper blushed at that.) "Leo's Repair Boy, because he can make and fix anything and everything, Jason is Sparky, because if you get on his nerves, your can be in for a _shocking_ surprise…" All the demigods had to try so hard to stifle our laughter. "Grover is Goat Boy, because he has a fondness for goats, Frank is Beastie, for a lot of random reasons and I don't really have a nickname." Hazel explained.

"Oh my gosh! Your right! We have to make you a nickname!" Percy exclaimed. "How about Golden Girl, or Goldi?" He inquired.

I frowned, "We'll figure it out later, Seaweed Brain. Right now, you need to wake Thalia and the others up."

He gulped. "Why do I have to wake Thalia up? She scares me when she doesn't get enough sleep." Percy whimpered.

I laughed. In Greek, I replied, _"The almighty Savior of Olympus is SCARED of THALIA? Do you want me to tell your dad that? Don't you think he'd be disappointed?"_ I can barely keep the smile off my face.

"FINE! But if she kills me, tell Nico to tell his dad. Or I'll haunt you for the rest of YOUR life." The Seaweed Brain replied, stomping back to our room.

Piper, Hazel and I giggled.

"What was that language?" Ginny questioned.

"I was wondering that also…" Hermione said.

"It was Greek, we speak that sometimes, unintentionally, because Greek comes as easily to us as English. We do, though, read Greek better than we read English, because we are all dyslexic." I answered and they nodded.

"KELP HEAD!" We heard a loud scream, and a 'twang' sound, and I immediately realized that Thalia had fired an arrow at Percy.

"Does he need help?" Harry asked, worried.

"Nah, I'll go. I can be very _persuasive_ at times…" Piper asked, and Hazel and I laughed.

She walked over to them, and almost immediately, Thalia came to the table. Soon following her were the others: Leo, Jason, Grover, Frank, Fred, George, Nico and Ron.

"Where's Perce?" Hazel asked.

Thalia blushed. "_Ambrosia…_" She replied in Greek.

"Thals!" I scream.

"Sorry, it was defense! What would you have done if some idiot dumped icy water on you?" Thalia replied.

"Thalia, you KNEW it was Percy, we heard you scream 'Kelp Head. ' How bad did you hurt him?" Jason scolded.

"Just a scratch on his arm." She replied haughtily. "Besides you should have just sent Pipes in the beginning."

We all rolled our eyes in unison, just then Percy walked back in. He glared at Thalia, and then sat down next to me.

We all ate in near silence, with Thalia and Nico bickering in Greek, and Percy occasionally joined in. The wizards watched them, fascinated that they were able to switch from one language to another.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go to Diagon Alley! Your head master, Mr. Brunner, gave you some money, correct?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. I nodded.

"How are we going to get there?" Leo asked, bouncing on his feet lightly. _CURSE ADHD_, I thought.

"Floo Powder of course!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Floo Powder?" Frank echoed, in confusion.

"Of course! Haven't you used it before?" Ginny said, puzzled.

"Back in America, we don't. We have different means of traveling, there." I reply.

"Oh! Like what?" Hermione asked, captivated at the thought of how American wizards do things.

I freeze. Thankfully Nico piped up. "I can Shadow Travel, Hazel and Percy prefer horseback riding, Jason and Thalia prefer to fly. Frank can, um, _adjust_ himself to be able to travel anywhere, Leo creates things for means of travel and Annabeth and Grover can do anything, really."

"What is Shadow Travelling?" Ron asked.

Then I jumped in. "It's like being able to appear and disappear, but only in the shadows."

"So like Apparating or Disapparating? That's being able to appear, disappear or reappear somewhere." Hermione concluded. We nodded, relieved.

"Chop chop! We have to hurry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

All the wizards walked to the fireplace, and we followed. I grabbed Percy's hand for comfort, and he squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner to tell me that everything would turn out OK.

"Fred, you first. Then George, then Ginny, then Grover, then Hermione, then Percy, then Annabeth, then Hazel, then Nico, then Ron, then Arthur, then Jason, then Leo, then Frank, then Thalia, then Harry, then me! Alright?" Mrs. Weasley explained.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to Shadow Travel…" Nico asked.

"Alright, but still go after Hazel, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, and Nico nodded in response.

Fred grabbed a handful of powder and walked into the fireplace. He dropped the powder and green flames popped up. "Diagon Alley." He said, annunciating each syllable clearly.

He disappeared, and George went. Each person went, and then it was Percy's turn. He did the exact same thing, and I quickly followed.

"Diagon Alley." I said, confidently.

There was an odd sensation, similar to Shadow Travelling and I reappeared behind Percy.

"Come on Annabeth…" Percy whispered. He didn't see me so I did what any normal girlfriend would do. I scared him.

"BOO!" I screamed, in his ear.

He immediately went to his pocket for Riptide, but when he saw it was me, he smiled and gave me a hug. There was a popping sound and Hazel appeared next to us.

She looked a bit green, just like she did on the Argo II.

"Haze? Are you OK?" I asked, fussing over her.

She nodded weakly.

The shadows seemed to converge, and then Nico appeared.

"Hey, Death Breath!" Percy called. Nico walked over to us.

Ron then appeared. "That was bloody wicked! And scary!" He shouted to Nico.

After everyone else appeared, Mrs. Weasley led us all over to a place called Flourish & Botts, and gave each a list of books to buy.

All of us demigods squinted at the writing. Hermione walked over to me and smiled. "I can help. Do you know what year you are going to be in? You and Percy seem like you would be in Fred and George's year-7th year, Jason, Piper and Leo look like they'd be in 6th year, Thalia looks like she'd be in our year-5th year, and Nico and Hazel look like they'd be in Ginny's year-4th year." Hermione explained.

"I think that Ch- Mr. Brunner, our headmaster, said that we would all stick together in 5th year, but that Percy and I would be able to learn a few extra things, seeing as we are the oldest out of us." I replied, furrowing my brow.

Hermione nodded. "Just buy all the books that Ron, Harry and I have then." She said, and we all walked around and bought the books that Hermione was carrying. We paid and then walked out of the bookstore.

"UGH! I am SOO glad that we are OUT OF THERE! Books make my head hurt." Percy complained. I elbowed him in the ribs. "_Do you WANT my mom to hate you even more than she already does?_" I questioned and then he smiled. "Sorry, Wise Girl!" He said, leaning down and kissing me quickly.

"I felt the exact way, mate!" Ron agreed.

"How about you American wizards go to Ollivanders now?" Mrs. Weasley said. "If you give me some of your money, Ginny and I can get the rest of your things, but it is most important to get your wands. Hermione, Harry and Ron can show you where Ollivanders is. Alright?" We nodded. We each gave Mrs. Weasley and Ginny some of our money.

Hermione, Ron and Harry led us over to Ollivanders. "Shouldn't you have wands already?" Hermione inquired.

We halted. Everyone looked at me, because we ALL knew that I would be the one to come up with our cover.

"Our Headmaster said that our wands would probably not work as well in England, so he told us to leave ours back at our school." I answered, and then hurried to change the subject. "Is that where we go?" I asked quickly, pointing to a rickety old shack that had a sign that said 'Oilanvldesr' to my eyes. Hermione nodded.

We all walked in. When we saw no one, but heard banging, each demigod reached for his or her weapon. Leo was able to conceal each weapon, with the help of the Hecate cabin. My dagger was concealed in an owl ring, Piper's dagger, _Katroptis_ (AN: IDK IF THAT IS HOW YOU SPELL IT), was concealed in a mirror, Thalia's weapons were on a charm bracelet, and when she needed it, she just touched that charm and the weapon appeared in her hands. Leo's tool belt held his weapons, Riptide was concealed in pen form, Jason's sword was hidden as a coin, Hazel's _spatha_ was hidden as a barrette in her hair, Frank's bow and arrows were hidden as his belt buckle, and lastly, Nico's Stygian Iron sword was disguised as a black bracelet.

Just then, an old man appeared. "Hello, my name is Ollivander. What are your names?" He asked kindly.

Jason stood forward. "My name is Jason Grace." We all followed his lead and introduced ourselves.

Ollivander gasped. "I am related to your VERY magical relative…" He said, and we all in unison replied "_Hecate" _in Greek. He nodded. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, would you step out for a minute?" They nodded, curiously.

"I am so honored to have the pleasure of giving wands to the heroes of Olympus! Chiron, has given me your wand preferences, according to your parents' input." He explained.

"Thalia Grace," Thalia growled at her last name but didn't elaborate further. "Ahem. Thalia's wand is 12 inches, pine, and has an eagle core feather, and a bit of moonlight from your Lady." He handed Thalia her wand, which was a stormy blue color, like her eyes. She waved it and you could hear electricity crackle and the tip glowed silvery blue. She grinned.

"Nico di Angelo, your wand is 11 inches, blackthorn, the core is a hair of Cerberus, and it has been dipped in the River Styx, like your sword." He handed Nico his wand. Nico waved it, and the shadows immediately gather towards his wand. Nico smiled.

"Leo Valdez, your wand is 12 and half inches, made of burnt ash tree wood, and has a core of fire, straight from your father's forge." Leo grabbed his wand, he waved it excitedly, and flames shot out of the tip. He jumped up and down happily.

"Grover Underwood, the young satyr's wand is 11 and three quarter inches long and is made of oak wood and has a core of wine juice, because of your master, Dionysus." Grover waved it eagerly and immediately vines began to crawl out of the tip.

"Ms. McLean, your wand is made of rosewood, and is 11 and half inches, and has a core of the Amortentia potion, the most powerful love potion in the world, it smells like the most wonderful thing to each person that smells it." Piper rolled her eyes at the materials to make the wand, but waved it nonetheless. Immediately, we were all hit by a delicious scent, it smelled like the sea and chocolate mixed together to me. I almost laughed- it smelled just like Percy!

"Jason Grace, your wand is 12 and a quarter inches, made of elder wood and its core is a piece of your fathers Master Bolt." Jason eagerly waved his wand and, similarly to Thalia's, you could hear electricity crackling.

"Frank Zhang, your wand is made of elm wood, is 12 and three quarter inches and has a core of a vulture feather." Frank waved his wand halfheartedly, and immediately, we heard a squawking sound that I assumed was a vulture.

"Hazel Levesque, your wand is made of hazel wood, is 10 and three quarter inches, it has a core of liquid gold, courtesy of your father's precious metals." Hazel waved her wand, and there was a flash of gold.

"Ms. Chase, your wand is made of the olive tree wood, is 13 inches long, and has an owl feather core." I grabbed my wand and waved it. An owl symbol flashed, and I smiled.

"And last, but most certainly NOT least. Mr. Jackson, savior of Olympus, multiple times." Percy blushed, embarrassed. "Your wand is made of driftwood, is 13 and one quarter inches long, and the core is the hair of the first Pegasus that your father created, along with a splash of seawater, straight from Atlantis." Percy looked excited. He waved his wand and immediately, water splashed out from the tip, and we were all hit by the smell of ocean water.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander!" I said.

He laughed. "Not a problem at all Ms. Chase."

Leo snorted and mumbled a response. "Why do we still call you that? We might as well call you Mrs. Jackson now." I blushed, but still grabbed my dagger and held it to his throat before he knew what hit him.

"Care to repeat that?" I asked sweetly, still holding my dagger to his throat.

He gulped. "Nope!" his voice came out squeaky.

Mr. Ollivander laughed. "And these are all designed like Percy's sword, Riptide, they will appear back in your pockets if you lose them."

Putting my dagger away, I rolled my eyes at Leo. I then took Percy's hand in my own, and held my wand with the other.

We walked out the shop door and found Hermione, Ron and Harry engage in chatter about 'Quidditch?'

"What's Quidditch, you guys?" I asked.

"You don't KNOW?" Ron exclaimed, horrified.

We shook our heads.

Ron explained how you play. "Some of you should try out this year-you all look fit enough to play a sport like that." Harry piped up.

Jason nodded, eagerly. Percy hesitated.

I rolled my eyes. "_Jason's dad said that you could enter his domain for this quest, remember, Seaweed Brain!?"_ I nudged him as I whispered this to him.

Then, he too nodded eagerly. Thalia looked green at the idea.

"We'll see when we arrive at Hogwarts." Hazel said, and it took all of our willpowers not to laugh once more at the name.

As we walked, Hermione asked something.

"Which one of you is Mr. Ollivander related to?"

I froze, but Seaweed Brain answered confidently.

"A few of us. You see, Jason and Thalia are siblings, AND my cousins. Hazel and Nico are half-siblings and they are also our cousins. Mr. Ollivander is related to the 5 of us." Hermione nodded.

"Wow! You have a big family!" She said.

I snorted with laughter.

"Yup." Percy's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Especially on my dad's side…" He said and all us demigods, and one satyr, nearly fell to the floor with laughter.

After we wiped our tears of mirth away, we continued to walk.

We made our way back to where Mrs. Weasley said to meet up; we talked for a few more minutes. Soon after, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Ginny arrived. They were all carrying large cauldrons and a few other things for us all. We each grabbed our own.

We made a quick stop at Madame Malkin's shop for robes and uniforms and then Ginny sighed. "Let's go to Fred and George's shop."

"Fred and George have their own shop?" Leo asked, excitedly.

"It's a joke shop." Hermione said, disgust clear in her voice. "Last year, Harry won the TriWizard Tournament and gave his winnings to them for them to make their joke shop." When she said TriWizard Tournament, they all stiffened.

We nodded, sagely avoiding the topic.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

STILL ANNABETH POV

We walked over to their joke shop. When we entered, we all froze.

"_Oh my gods, if the Stolls were here, imagine the damage that they would cause!_" Percy said.

"_I am SO bringing stuff back for them!" _Leo shouted gleefully.

Fred and George walked over to us, and smiled.

"You Americans all get 50% for one item each!" They said in unison.

Ron's jaw dropped. "I'm your BROTHER and you never do that for me!"

"All's fair in love and war, Ronniekins!" They answered.

We all wandered around. In the end, Leo used all of our 50% off discounts on everything that HE wanted because no one else wanted these things.

"On ONE condition, Valdez. If you ever use these on us-just know that you will die a painful death." I warned. He gulped and nodded.

After he made his many idiotic purchases, we all went back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Make sure that you are all ready for going to Hogwarts tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley said, and we all went to bed.

TIME SKIP TO MORNING

I woke up early, thanks to Apollo. I got up, and nudged Seaweed Brain with my foot.

"Perce! Get up, you have to go back to your own room!" I whispered. After a few pokes and prods, he woke up. He made it back to his room just in time, because right then, Mrs. Weasley started to wake everyone up.

"Hurry up, everyone! We leave for King's Cross in 1 hour!" She shouted.

We all hurried to wash up and then carried our trunks back to the door.

We said goodbye to Sirius, who we found out to be Harry's godfather. We also said bye to Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Mundugnus and Moody. When we were all ready to leave, we piled into the car and Mr. Weasley drove to King's Cross.

We arrived to King's Cross and I started looking for Platform 9 ¾, where Chiron said we would be boarding the Hogwarts Express, but I just saw Platforms 9 and 10.

All my fellow demigods looked as confused as I did.

"Mrs. Weasley, how do we get to Platform 9 ¾?" I asked politely.

"Watch Fred and George dear." She answered.

I saw the 2 of them run into the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. I winced, expecting then to hit the wall hard, but they ran _through_ the wall. My jaw dropped.

"Alright, Percy why don't you go now?" Mrs. Weasley offered.

My boyfriend gulped but did as he was asked. He ran through the wall also. We all went, and as soon as we saw the train, our jaws dropped again. The train was really cool looking.

Leo looked like was going to burst with happiness.

"Look at the engine!"He shouted. "Dad would be SO proud of whoever did this!"

We all rolled our eyes and got on the train, after hugging Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's sit here." Harry said pointing to an empty compartment. Ron and Hermione looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we have to go to the Prefect's Compartment for the first bit of the ride." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, hiding his sad feelings.

"We'll sit with you Harry!" Frank said, and we all murmured our assent.

He smiled, and we all settled in our compartment. Leo sat next to Jason, who sat next to Piper, who sat next to Harry, who sat next to Ginny, who had Grover on her other side. On the other side, Hazel sat next to Frank, who sat next to Thalia, who set next to Percy, who sat next to me. Nico sat on the other side of me.

"There's room for two more." Ginny said. "How about Neville and Luna?"

All us demigods froze.

NEVILLE AND LUNA GO HERE?!

Ginny poked her head out the compartment door and called their names.

Soon, a blonde girl with a dreamy expression on her face and goofy glasses appeared.

"Luna!" I shouted.

"Annie?" She asked. I scowled at my nickname.

We all gave hugs to Luna.

"Um… How do you know each other?" Harry asked.

"Luna's my half-sister." I explain.

"Mom or dad side?" Ginny questioned.

"Mom." I said.

Just then, a round boy appeared also.

"Neville!" We all shouted in unison.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a smile appearing on his face.

"Mr. Brunner said to come." I explained. He caught my drift, thankfully.

"If we knew you would be here, we would have told Katie!" Jason said.

"Who is Katie?" Ginny asked.

"Neville's half-sister." Ginny and Harry looked confused, but nodded.

"We all go to the same summer camp." Percy explained.

"It's so good to see you!" Luna said. "Have you found out what houses you will be in? Annie, you will probably be in Ravenclaw with me-Ravenclaw is for the wise…" She said, and smiled.

"Actually, Luna, I think that they'll all be in Gryffindor, after all they've been through…" Neville said, cocking his head to the side.

Luna thought for a moment. "I suppose." She agreed.

"What's the difference?" I asked, curiously.

"Ravenclaw is for the Wise, Hufflepuff for the Kind, Gryffindor for the Brave, and Slytherin for the cunning. And the Evil." Ginny explained, disgust clear on her face when she explained Slytherin.

The ride passed by very quickly, and soon, Ron and Hermione knocked on our compartment door.

"Put your robes and uniforms on! Hurry! We'll be at Hogwarts in just a few minutes!" Hermione said.

The boys all went to a different compartment to change.

Once I had changed into my skirt I scowled.

"_How are we supposed to fight in SKIRTS?_" I whispered to Piper.

"Don't worry." She closed her eyes.

"_Please, Mom, could you change all of us demigods' skirts into skorts?_" Piper whispered to her mother. There was a light flash of pink and immediately our skirts became skorts.

I grinned. "_Nice thinking, Pipes!_" She smiled.

The boys came back to our compartment and Percy smiled at me.

"You look very cute, Wise Girl." I smiled, blushing a bit.

"So have your _parents_ adjusted to the fact that you are dating yet?" Neville asked, smirking a bit.

"Nope. But after everything, they haven't tried to break us apart anymore." Percy answered, smiling at me.

"Ch- Mr. Brunner's talked to them, and I'm pretty sure that they won't be interfering at all. Everyone else, like _all of your parents_, sided with you guys saying that you deserve to be together. Even Thalia's mistress agreed, and she can't stand that sort of thing." Grover added and Percy and I smiled at each other.

The train stopped and we got off. There was a giant man calling for first years to come with him.

He saw us. "Are you the new students?" He asked. (AN: Sorry I'm not very good at Hagrid-speak.) We nodded. He smiled and pointed to Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "I'm Hagrid. Go with them, and then find Professor McGonagall when you get to Hogwarts." We nodded.

Harry led us over to these carriages and we all froze.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to the creatures leading the carriages.

"You can see them?" Hermione asked, baffled.

We nodded, wasn't everyone able to?

Luna explained. "You can only see them if you have seen someone or multiple people die. They are called Thestrals, they are part horse creatures." Her explanation brought tears to all of our eyes as we remembered all of our friends that had died for either war.

"Silena." I whispered, tears dripping down my face.

"Beckendorf." Percy said.

"Zoë." Thalia murmured.

"Bianca." Percy said, and tears then started to drip down Nico's face.

"My mom." Leo said softly.

"Mine, too." Nico sighed.

"Luke." Thalia said. I closed my eyes at his name.

"Castor." Grover added the son of Dionysus' name who had died during the Labyrinth Battle.

"Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher." Thalia whispered.

"Daedalus." Percy added.

"Leneus." Grover said, loyally reminding all of us of our deceased satyr friend.

"Ethan Nakamura." Nico spoke this name with not a twinge of bitterness, because he had also died a hero.

"Damasen and Bob." I whimpered, hugging Percy tightly.

"Are you OK?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! It's obviously a sore subject, stop it!" Hermione and Ginny scolded.

I wiped my eyes and managed a weak smile. "It's alright. Who else can see them?" I asked.

"I can." Harry said. "My parents… And Cedric." He said. We nodded and continued to wipe the tears falling off our faces.

"Me too." Luna whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Same." Neville whispered.

Percy stopped crying and his head immediately shot up. "Did you say that they are part horse?" He asked.

Luna nodded, and smiled.

Percy closed his eyes. After a minute he opened them. "_They say we're sorry to remind us all of our friends._" Percy's voice cracked on 'friends' and we wailed harder.

Hermione pat my arm and gasped. "Look! We are almost there!" She exclaimed. I looked up from Percy's shoulder, which I was drenching with tears. I saw the castle and I literally squealed.

Like _APHRODITE_ I _SQUEALED_.

"Are you OK, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Look at how beautiful it is Percy!" I said. Everyone saw it and gasped.

We arrived at the castle and Hermione pointed out Professor McGonagall to us.

We walked over to her.

"Excuse me? Professor McGonagall?" I say.

She turns and sees us. Her face splits into a grin. "Let me take you to the Headmaster's office." She leads us though a few corridors and stopped in front of a gargoyle. "Lemon drops." She said.

The gargoyle moved and we were lead to a doorway. "Knock. I have to go now. Alright?" She said. We nodded and Percy knocked with the hand that wasn't gripping mine.

"Come in." A wise, old voice called.

We all walked in and saw the oldest man ever with the longest beard ever. He had a kind and gentle face.

"I take it that you are the demigods? I am Albus Dumbledore." He said. We all shook his hand.

"Please, introduce yourselves. Full titles please and small demonstration of your powers." At that Percy groaned quietly. I stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. I was a pine tree at one point and was brought back by the Golden Fleece. I helped to rescue Lady Artemis and I am a hero of Olympus." Thalia said. Electricity crackled around her, and she took out her bow and arrow and hit a suit of armor right in the forehead area.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I am the Ghost King, I can raise the dead and I am a survivor or Tartarus, for a few days at least. I am a hero of Olympus." Nico stuck his sword into the ground a skeleton rose. "_Return now._" He said, and the skeleton shrunk back into the ground.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon, I am one of the Seven and I have the ability to shape shift. I helped to rescue Thanatos. I am a hero of Olympus" He morphed into a lizard and then into a lion, then back to himself.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. I am one of the Seven. I was dead at one point in my life and helped to rescue Thanatos. I am a hero of Olympus" Hazel closed her eyes and a bar of gold appeared at her feet.

Dumbledore looked impressed.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I am one of the Seven. I am the first fire user in centuries and I helped to rescue Hera. I made the Argo II. I landed on Ogygia and I am a hero of Olympus." Leo's hand lit up with fire.

"Grover Underwood, satyr. I helped to rescue Zeus's master bolt, and find the Golden Fleece. I helped to rescue Lady Artemis and Annabeth from Atlas, and I found Pan. I am Lord of the Wild and a Hero of Olympus." Grover said proudly showing his furry and hooved feet.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I am one of the Seven. I have the ability to charm speak. I am the holder of Katroptis and the cornucopia. I am a hero of Olympus." Piper turned to Leo. "Build something for me." She said. We all had this sudden NEED to build something for her, except for Percy and me. He leaned in closer to me. "Piper's charm speak doesn't work on us because we are already so madly in love." I grinned. Leo finished building something for her, it was a teeny helicopter that whizzed through the air.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I am one of the Seven and was part of Hera's leader swap. I helped to rescue Hera. I am a hero of Olympus." He rose a few inches off the ground.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I helped to rescue Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt, I traveled through the Sea of Monsters, I survived listening to the Sirens, thanks to Percy, I tricked Polyphemus with the Nobody trick, I helped rescue the Golden Fleece, I bore the weight of the sky, I was a wanderer of the Labyrinth, I currently hold Daedalus' laptop (AN: IDK if she actually got it back at the end of House of Hades, but just pretend), I helped to defeat Kronos. I am one of the Seven, I rescued the Athena Parthenos, I outwitted Arachne and I am a survivor of Tartarus for about 2 weeks. I helped to close the Doors of Death. I am a hero of Olympus." I said. I closed my eyes and a moment later an owl appeared on my shoulder. I sent it back, and then Percy started his title.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I was part of 2 Great Prophecies, defeated a Fury with no training, I defeated the Minotaur twice, once with no training, I rescued Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt, I defeated Medusa, I travelled through the Sea of Monsters, I helped with Annabeth's Nobody trick, I helped to rescue the Golden Fleece, I got the help of Nereus on one quest, I bore the weight of the sky, I helped to rescue Artemis, and Annabeth, of course. I caused Mt. St. Helens to erupt a few years ago, I was a wanderer of the labyrinth, I landed on Ogygia, and I defeated Kronos by giving Luke the choice of killing himself or killing me. I was offered the immortality, but turned it down. I am one of the Seven and was part of Hera's leader swap. I helped to rescue Thanatos. I fell into Tartarus with Annabeth and I am a survivor of Tartarus. I helped to close the Doors of Death. I am a hero of Olympus. But of course, I did most of that with help." He said monotonously. I shook my head. _Same old modest Seaweed Brain_, I thought fondly. Percy closed his eyes and put his hand over Dumbledore's cup of water. He formed a few shapes with the water. He was really sweet and made a heart on a string and froze it. He gave it to me and said that it would never melt, courtesy of Poseidon.

"You have all done some incredible things. I just want to let you know that I am a descendent of Hecate. Wizards can usually NOT see through the mist, unless they are clear-sighted. I ask that you don't reveal your true identities unless you need to. You can contact Camp Half-Blood through Iris-Messaging. Anything else?" He asked.

"Where can we train, Professor?" I asked.

His eyes twinkled. "If you go down the hallway and pace back and forth the empty wall 3 times, and think very hard for a training arena, the Room of Requirement will create a training arena for you to use. You have permission to be out of bed from me, and if Mr. Filch asks you why you are out of bed, just tell him that I allowed it. Oh, and all the teachers know that are demigods, except for Professor Umbridge, the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You will have all of your classes with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Also, you all have to learn to be wizards; Hecate just gave you the powers. You have to learn how to use them-but the more powerful of a demigod that you are, the more powerful of a wizard you will be. Alright?" We nodded.

"Go to the Great Hall. You will now be sorted." We ran to the Great Hall.

We walked in the giant room and Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Before Professor Dumbledore arrives, we have to sort 10 exchange students from America. They will all be in their 5th year." She pointed to us and immediately, all of the girls started staring at Percy and Jason, but mostly Percy. All they guys started staring at Piper and me, but mostly Piper. Piper and I both tightened our grips on our boyfriends' hands.

"Thalia Grace." Professor McGonagall called.

"I don't use my last name." Thalia growled and McGonagall nodded.

Thalia sat down on the stool and the professor put an old, worn hat on her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Thalia POV

The hat shifted and then began to talk.

"This girl has seen things that no one should experience. GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. I smiled, because Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all in that house-the House for the Brave. The Gryffindors cheered and I sat next to Ginny.

"Nico Di Angelo." Professor McGonagall called after I sat down.

Nico POV

The old lady put the hat on my head and it started to speak, just like it did with Thalia.

"Like the girl before, this boy has been mentally scarred. For surviving everything that he has-it has to be GRYFFINDOR!" I took the hat off and wordlessly went to sit next to Thalia.

"Hazel Levesque." I hope my half-sister was in my House… Not to mention Percy, who was like an older brother to me now…

Hazel POV

As soon as the hat was on my head, it began to speak.

"Incredible. Spectacular. For all the horrible things that you have gone through-GRYFFINDOR!"

All the people in the Gryffindor table cheered and I sat next to Nico.

"Frank Zhang." I REALLY hope that Frank is in my House…

Frank POV

The hat was on my head and I was really hoping to be in Gryffindor with Hazel.

"Even if you didn't have a preference, it would be GRYFFINDOR for all that you have been through!" The hat shouted, and I smiled.

As the Gryffindors cheered, I sat next to Hazel and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Leo Valdez." Professor McGonagall said.

Leo POV

I walked up to the stool, the old lady and the magical talking hat.

That hat began to talk.

"This one has to be GRYFFINDOR as well-for all of his immense bravery!" That was MUCH faster then I thought…

I sat down next to my friends as the Gryffindors cheered once again.

"Piper McLean." The old lady said.

Piper POV

I settled down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Ah this girl has an eye for beauty." All my friends laughed and I glared at them. "But despite her very _feminine_ mother, the girl has to be GRYFFINDOR! Far braver then meets the eye!" It shouted.

I smiled and sat next to Thalia. The Gryffindors cheered for yet another new member. I just really hope that Jason is also in this House…

"Jason Grace." Professor McGonagall said.

Jason POV

The hat was set on my head and it started talking after just a second or two.

"This boy is incredibly brave, just like his sister. It has to be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. I smiled as the Gryffindors whooped and sat down next to Piper.

I had a feeling that Annabeth will be in Ravenclaw-for the wise-but I really hope that all of us can be together.

"Grover Underwood." The professor announced.

Grover POV

I was really scared that I wouldn't be in a house with the rest of my friends. I mean come ON, they were all DEMIGODS and HEROES OF OLYMPUS, I'm just a measly satyr. There's no way that I'm brave.

The hat was placed on my head, covering my other hat, thank goodness and then it began to speak.

"You doubt your bravery?" The hat cried. "Nonsense! You are just as brave as the rest of your friends, and just as powerful, too." The hat told me. "For this one as well, GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed with relief as the Gryffindor house cheered for yet another new member. I squeezed in next to Thalia and smiled. Then Thalia punched me.

"NEVER doubt your bravery again, Goat Boy." She told me, and I nodded.

"Annabeth Chase." Professor McGonagall called.

Annabeth POV

I took a deep breath, despite what Luna said about being in Ravenclaw, I hoped I could be with my friends and PERCY.

The hat was on my head.

"This is by far the bravest girl in the entire room. She may be incredibly wise, but her bravery overpowers that. It has to be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

I am the bravest girl? Yeah, right… I thought as I sat down next to Hazel. The Gryffindors cheered once more.

Please, Percy, be in Gryffindor…

"Perseus Jackson." Professor McGonagall called.

Percy POV:

"I actually go by Percy…" I said and McGonagall nodded.

"Percy Jackson, then." I smiled and made my way over to the stool

The hat was a good few inches over my head when it started talking.

"This is most likely the bravest and most powerful man in the world." It said. Everyone froze and I blushed. I saw Annabeth's proud smile as she looked at me.

Harry stood up from his spot on the Gryffindor table. "What about Dumbledore? And Voldemort?" He said. Everyone gasped at old Voldywart's name.

"Young man, this man is braver and more powerful than Dumbledore, The Dark Lord, and everyone else in this room put together." The hat said.

Everyone gasped and stared at me, while I just wanted to hide from all the attention.

"It has to be GRYFFINDOR, for you, Mr. Jackson." The hat said.

I made my way to the Gryffindor table, everyone was cheering, but mostly people were still staring at me. I blushed and sat next to Annabeth.

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain." She said, and she kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled. "Thanks, Wise Girl." I reply.

Hermione POV:

That is INCREDIBLE!

All the exchange students were put in Gryffindor!

And Percy was declared the bravest and most powerful man in the world. That is AMAZING!

Harry looked surprised. I thought he'd be jealous, but he just looked shocked. This is going to be one heck of a year.

Ron POV

That was BLOODY AMAZING it was!

Percy was the bravest and most powerful man in the world! Even more than Dumbledore and You-Know-Who and EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM together! WOW!

Harry POV

I was surprised.

I think people assumed that I was jealous, but I really wasn't.

It was just a lot to take in.

I watched Percy, and his laid back nature. A lot of girls were staring at him, but he didn't spare any of them a second glance after introducing himself. He was loyal to Annabeth-and to everyone else.

With Percy this year, the year was going to be strange.

Thalia POV

Right before the food appeared, a pink toad stood up.

Or was that a teacher?

Ugh.

"I am Professor Umbridge-your new Defense against the Dark Arts. I will be teaching you ministry-approved material. I wish you all a good year." She said. She even SOUNDED like a toad.

Jason nudged me.

"_She's the one who doesn't know about us…_" He said, and we all nodded.

Dumbledore appeared and told us all to feast.

We all saw the food and immediately we realized something

"_Burnt offerings!_" I shouted in Greek.

Annabeth groaned. "Will you ask, Thals?" She asked. I nodded and made my way over to the Headmaster.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, we have to make our burnt offerings…" My voice trailed off and he nodded.

He waved his wand, and a giant brazier appeared.

"Have Mr. Valdez light it." He said and I nodded.

"Leo!" I shouted, as I got closer to the Gryffindor table.

He snapped to attention. "Yes?"

"Use your WAND and light up the brazier for our offerings." I said, emphasizing wand, so that he didn't burst into flames in front of everyone.

He nodded and created a fire in the brazier.

We all scraped a bit of food into the brazier and muttered our parents' names, and of course Lady Hecate. I also burnt offerings for Lady Artemis.

Everyone at our table was staring at us. Ron looked horrified that we would burn food.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, dismayed.

"Religion." I answered smoothly.

He nodded, but he still looked confounded.

After our feast, McGonagall pulled all us demigods aside.

"Follow me." She said.

She followed the flow of Gryffindors walking to the dorms, and so we followed her.

We took the staircase, which kept moving, by the way, and we arrived at a painting of a Fat Lady, who was SINGING opera. Singing portraits, moving staircases and talking hats-this place was STRANGE!

"Salvator." She said, and the portrait swung open.

She turned to us. "That is the password-don't forget it. It will change, but, you will be alerted by your Prefects when that happens."

She continued walking and Jason said something in Greek.

"_You guys, the password means 'Savior' in Latin! Coincidence, I think, not._" He said. We all laughed.

McGonagall pointed to one set of staircases. "These are the boys dormitories." She pointed to the other side. "And these are the girls."

Percy and Annabeth were gripping each other's hands so tightly that their knuckles were turning white.

"I have received instruction from your _headmaster_ and Professor Dumbledore that Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase have to sleep in the same room, because of nightmares. They nodded, relieved.

She motioned for them to follow her. She walked to another portrait and said "Tartaro." The painting swung open. Jason stiffened.

"_That is Tartarus in Latin._" He whispered to me and I nodded.

"This is the two of your room, for the time being." Professor McGonagall explained.

The room had 2 beds and bathroom connected to it. It had two small closets that Aphrodite had previously filled with clothes and robes for classes.

The two of them nodded, reassured now.

"Also, every night, before your training, come to my classroom for a few hours and I will teach you some basics. That is all. You all can start your night-training tomorrow night, alright?" She asked and we nodded in response.

She walked away and we all sat in the common room. All eyes were on us.

My eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked, noticing the looks as well.

"We were wondering a few things." A boy said; he had introduced himself as Seamus Finnigan.

Piper nodded in assent.

"One-How do we know that you aren't death eaters?" He asked.

Death Eaters? WHAT IN HADES ARE THOSE?

"Death Eaters?" Hazel asked, we were all thinking, why would people want to Eat Thanatos?

Percy whispered in Greek so that only we could hear him. "_He's a pretty nice guy, actually._" We all stifled our laughter and tuned back into the wizards' conversation.

"Yeah. They work for You-Know-Who." Dean Thomas, another boy, explained.

"Dumbledore knows them personally, Seamus." Ginny said, glaring at Seamus.

I was just thinking, that I really like Ginny. If she was OK with swearing off boys, I was SO asking her to join the Hunt.

"And besides, who wants to eat Death?" Frank asked, puzzled.

Seamus nodded. "Two-Why are you two sleeping in a separate room?" He asked, pointing to Percy and Annabeth. The two of them stiffened.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Annabeth said in a small voice.

Seamus looked at the rest of us. I looked at him and shook my head, and thank goodness he got the message, because he changed the subject.

"Three-How are you the bravest and most powerful man in the world? If anything, it'd have to be Dumbledore." He asked, clearly disbelieving what the hat said about Percy.

"I've been through a lot." He answered, looking down.

"Alright then, mate." Seamus said.

We all exchanged good nights and I gave Annabeth a hug.

"I really hope that you guys have no nightmares today." I whispered to her.

"Believe me, I hope so too." She said. The two of them whisper their separate password and disappear behind the portrait door.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

STILL THALIA POV

TIME SKIP A FEW HOURS

I woke up to a scream.

"PERCY!" Annabeth was crying hysterically.

All of us girls ran over to the portrait door and Piper whispered "Tartaro."

The portrait door opened and we saw a frenzied Annabeth crying and Percy trying to calm her down.

"Shh… Annabeth I'm here. I love you. You're safe. I love you. We're together. I love you. I'm not leaving you again. I love you. I promise." He whispered. I noticed that he never said things like, 'It'll be okay' or stuff like that. I suppose that after all that they have been through, being together was all that mattered.

By now, there was a crowd around the portrait hole; all us demigods were there along with many of the wizards. Everyone was watching them, but they both didn't notice.

"What happened this time, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, pulling Annabeth onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, I could barely hear.

"The arai-The Calypso curse." She wailed into his shoulder.

"Wise Girl. I PROMISE that I will never leave you again. Last time it was all my stupid aunt's fault." Thunder boomed and he rolled his eyes, muttering curses about Hera in Greek.

A few minutes later, Annabeth calmed down. "I'm sorry I woke you all up." She said, wiping the tears off her face and facing us all.

We all shook our heads, shocked that she was apologizing. "It's OK, Annie." I console her. "Are you alright now?" I ask.

She nodded, halfheartedly.

"What was that about?" Ron yelled.

Hermione and Ginny both kicked him hard.

"Shut up, Ronald!" They both yelled.

"OW! That bloody hurt, it did!"

Annabeth laughed a little.

"Really, though. What was that?" He asked curiously.

Annabeth shuddered. "A horrible nightmare. I relived one of the worst things that ever happened to me."

"What?" He pressed on. He was kicked again.

"This person cursed me. I was blinded and I had no real sense of direction, but worst was that they cursed me into thinking that Percy left me in this… abyss of darkness." She said softly. Percy hugged her tighter.

"Oh." Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Ronald-you are SO insensitive!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny just kicked him again.

Annabeth laughed again.

"Well, breakfast starts soon, so we might as well begin getting ready." Hermione said. All the wizards took that as a hint to leave and followed her. All us demigods stayed in Percy and Annabeth's room.

"Annie what was that really about?" Piper asked. Annabeth glared halfheartedly at the nickname.

"The arai." She answered.

Nico gasped. "I didn't see those. Dad told me that those could possibly be the worst in Tartarus." He said. (AN: I TOTALLY DON'T KNOW IF THAT IS TRUE OR NOT, BUT WHATEVER!)

"There was one curse, by Calypso," Annabeth began. Leo smiled at Calypso's name.

"She cursed me so that I couldn't tell that Percy was there. It left me this horrid feeling that I was abandoned." She whispered.

Percy hugged her so tight I was surprised that she didn't break.

"I'm so sorry, Wise Girl." He whispered to her.

"It wasn't your fault, Seaweed Brain!" She said.

We smiled. They were bickering as usual.

"Hermione said that breakfast was about to start." Hazel said.

Frank nodded. "We should probably get ready." Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"Only if you are POSITIVE you're alright." Jason said. Annabeth stood up, hands on her hips.

"I'm fine you guys!" She said, laughing.

We nodded and left the room.

We all got ready, and got our stuff together for the day.

As a group we all walked to the Great Hall.

All the Gryffindors were staring at Percy and Annabeth.

I glared at them, and they immediately looked away.

We all got handed our schedules, or as the British say it, our timetables.

We all squinted at the words.

Hermione smiled gently and looked at ours for us.

"You all have the same classes. And you have them all with Harry and Ron. I have almost all my classes with you, except when you have divination, I have Ancient Runes, because the divination teacher here is positively RIDICULOUS." She declared.

We nodded. We would just follow them, then.

"Your schedule goes like this: Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and lastly, Divination." Hermione said. We all nodded again.

"Let's go then!" Harry said.

Jason POV

As we walk to our first class; Transfiguration (whatever in Hades _that _is), I notice that Percy and Annabeth, were just walking together and holding hands. They made small talk, and laughed, overall, they looked HAPPY-which, if you asked me, they DEFINITELY deserved.

"I have an idea! Cousin picture! Annie, take a picture of me, Jason, Nico, Hazel and Percy!" Thalia yelled. Annabeth glared at her unwanted nickname, but sighed as Thalia handed her a small digital camera.

She pushed her boyfriend over to us, and Hazel walked over to us as well.

"Now, how do we do this?" Percy asked, tapping his finger on his chin.

"I know!" Thalia exclaimed. She whispered something to Hazel and a grin slowly began to form on Hazel's face.

"Pinecone Face, you better not do something that you'll regret…" Percy warned, obviously remembering the time that Thalia paid the Stoll brothers into filming every moment alone that Percy and Annabeth had gotten after the war. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't speak to her for a week because they were so mad at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Even YOU wouldn't be that stupid to do something that would make Annie that mad again, Kelp Head!"

Hermione interrupted. "We're going to be late!" She exclaimed. Everyone except for Annabeth rolled his or her eyes. Annabeth looked horrified.

"You guys! We can't be late on our first official day!" Annabeth cried.

Immediately, Thalia jumped on Percy's back, emitting a rather painful sounding 'oomph' from said demigod. Hazel proceeded to jump on my back, which was very unexpected, and then she put bunny-ears on a rather uncomfortable looking Nico, who was standing in the middle of me and Percy, and of course, the two girls on our backs. We smiled (except for Nico) and said, in Greek of course, "_Ambrosia!_" (AN: Sorry, couldn't resist putting that in there!)

Annabeth laughed as she clicked the button on the camera. "Oh that is SO cute!" She said.

"Yeah," Leo began. "We DEFINATELY have to send this to everyone else at camp and all of the go-" he was cut off by a painful jab at his ribs by Piper.

His eyes widened as he realized his slip up.

"I mean, our parents!" He quickly corrected.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely, but then shook it off.

We hurriedly followed them as they led us to Transfiguration class.

When we arrived at the classroom, we saw the teacher that we met at the very beginning, Professor McDonald or something like that.

When Annabeth saw me struggling to remember her name, she rolled her eyes. "That's Professor McGonagall." She reminded us.

"Where would I be without you, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

Annabeth looked at him and rolled her eyes again.

Thalia leaned into Nico and me. "Dead, a thousand times over." She whispered, and I had to cough to hide my laughter. Nico snickered.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Thalia's POV

In class, the Professor taught us how to Transfigure a plate into a pillow, using the right spell.

Percy got it on his first try, surprisingly. Annabeth looked shocked. "What? Seaweed Brain, how did you learn something faster than me?" She asked, horrified at the mere thought.

Percy smiled. "_Remember what Chiron and Dumbledore said, the more powerful of a demigod you are, the more powerful of a wizard you will be and the easier magic will dome to you._" He reminded us.

We then realized it was dead silent. We looked around the room to see a mass of shocked faces. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"How did he do that on his first try? Unless he's done that spell before…" A Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang asked.

"He's never done that spell before, trust me." Hazel cleared up.

"Then… How?" Hermione asked.

Percy shifted awkwardly. "I don't know… Just keep practicing, you'll get it soon…" He said, and then turned away quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks like a wildfire.

We all looked at each other, and shrugged. We tried the spell again. Jason, Nico, Hazel and I got it on our 3rd try. Annabeth got it on her 4th. Leo, Frank and Piper got it on their 5th, and Grover on his 6th.

The class stared at us, astonished. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Dear gods," she murmured and I cracked a smile.

Professor McGonagall dismissed us and we all walked over to History of Magic.

Hermione peppered us with questions the whole way there.

"Percy! How on EARTH were you able to do it on your first try?" She asked, bewildered.

Percy looked uncomfortable. "Luck?" He guessed.

I snorted. "Kelp Head, we all know that you have the worst luck out of all of us." I told him and the rest of us nodded.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Thals, let's just get to the next class."

We pulled up in front of a door and walked in.

"Where's the teacher?" I asked Hermione, confused.

"Right there." She said, pointing to a ghost at the desk.

Nico saw the ghost and his face grew red. "No… He's going to notice me you guys!"

All the demigods (AN: When I say demigods from now on, assume I mean Grover also) exchanged looks. What is Nico talking about?

Annabeth, of course, figured it out first. Her eyes widened.

"You guys!" She called to us, the demigods. We looked at her. What? I asked with my eyes.

"He's the Ghost King!" She whispered. All of our eyes widened when we realized what she meant.

I immediately stood up to try to hide Nico, but it was too late-Professor Binns had already seen him.

The ghost gasped. "Mr. d-d-di An-an-angelo?" He stuttered.

Nico sighed. "Yes?" He answered, standing up.

"Um… Hello, sir." The professor said, bowing to Nico.

All of the wizards were confused. Why was the teacher acting like Nico was his superior?

"Professor Binns? You know Nico?" Hermione asked, obviously trying to figure a few things out.

"Know him! Of course!" The professor answered, not taking his eyes off of Nico.

"But, how, sir?" Hermione pressed.

"His father…" Binns' voice was barely above a whisper.

Nico groaned.

"Yes, my father obviously knows you." Nico said.

"Hey! He's my dad, too!" Hazel said, winking at Nico. Obviously, Hazel was trying to help Nico get passed the situation at hand by putting some attention on herself as well.

"Ms. Levesque!" Binns shouted. "How are you?" He didn't bow to Hazel, because she wasn't the Ghost King, obviously.

"Are there more?" He asked. He was wondering about demigods, I assume.

I rolled my eyes.

I raised my hand. "There's me, Thalia Grace." I grimaced at my last name.

"Ms. Grace!" He shouted my name, in awe of me. As he should be.

"Who else?" He asked, excitedly.

The rest of us groaned. Frank, Leo and Piper introduced themselves, obviously without our parentage. Binns looked so excited. When Grover said his name, Binns looked like he wanted to rip off his shoes to see his satyr feet.

When Jason introduced himself, Binns looked like he was going to faint.

Annabeth introduced herself wearily. He looked surprised. "Are you one of the ones that…" He trailed off, obviously not wanting to say, one of the ones that survived Tartarus.

Annabeth stiffened, but then nodded.

Percy was still sitting.

"Kelp Head, get up." I called to him.

"PERCY JACKSON IS HERE!" Binns shouted.

Percy hit his head on his table over and over.

"Seaweed Brain, introduce yourself!" Annabeth hissed.

Not being able to say no to Annabeth, Percy got up.

"I'm Percy Jackson, sir." Then he sat back down.

Binns stared at us in awe. "I knew a few of you would be here, I didn't know this many of you, and certainly not the most famous ones!" He shrieked.

After seeing the wizards' confused looks, he paused. I mentally face-palmed, thinking that we did such a good job at keeping a low profile.

"Class, you're dismissed! Except for you 10!" He said, gesturing to us.

"Sir, we really should get to our classes…" Percy trailed off hopefully.

Binns sighed. "I supposed you're right. But really, it's an honor meeting the lot of you!" He said, happily.

As we sprinted out of the room, Hermione caught up to us. "What was THAT all about?" She asked, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. She looked a bit like Annabeth. Because you could see the gears on her brain whirring as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Hermione POV

I tapped my foot, waiting for their answer.

Annabeth sighed.

I REALLY hoped that there was nothing bad about them, because I really liked them-especially Annabeth-we had a lot in common, after all.

"You guys, I know what Dumbledore and Ch-Mr. Brunner said, but thanks to all this drama, I think that the three of them, and maybe Ginny, deserve to know the truth." She said.

Thalia's eyes widened. "Annabeth! You know we can't! I like them as much as you do, but you KNOW how much trouble we'd be in…"

"Annabeth's right." Hazel said, looking at me.

"Can't Pipes just, you know, _persuade_ her into forgetting…" Percy pleaded.

"How can you persuade someone to forget something?" I scoffed.

"No." Annabeth said to her boyfriend. "We should tell them."

I was a bit annoyed that nobody was answering my question.

"Fine." Percy sighed. "But you are explaining all the confusing stuff." He said, pointing accusingly to Annabeth.

"Perce. You mean everything?" She asked.

He nodded stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She turned back to me. "After classes today, we'll meet right outside of Percy and my room. We'll go in there to explain, so no one else can hear us." I nodded.

"Me, Harry, Ron and Ginny. That's it?" I questioned, to clarify.

"Bring Neville. And Luna, if you can…" Annabeth said.

I shook my head. "Luna's in Ravenclaw, she can't come to our dormitory."

"Okay then, still bring Neville." Thalia negotiates.

"Alright!" I say.

I never thought that I, Hermione Granger, could hardly wait for classes to be over.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

Hazel POV

"Wise Girl!" Percy whined. "Why did we have to tell them?"

Before Annabeth could answer, I interrupt. "Perce, you know that in order to protect them, it'd be SO much easier for us if they actually knew our… Situation." I explained to him.

"Piper could've used her charm speak, or you or Thals could have manipulated the Mist so that she forgot!" Grover argued.

I shook my head. "You guys. It'll be easier on our part. The faster they trust us, the faster we can get rid of Voldemort, and the sooner we can go home." I say, knowing that the thought of going back home would appeal to all of us.

Percy sighed in defeat. "Fiiiiiiiiine." He draws out the word.

Then he breaks into laughter. Annabeth looks worried.

"Seaweed Brain, are you okay?" She asks.

"Sorry, just VOLDEMORT, what a stupid name!" He says through his laughter.

We all break into laughter. Oh, Percy, only he can turn a deadly situation into something funny.

Ron POV

Hermione looked super happy when we arrived to Lunch. Why? I have absolutely NO idea.

Bouncing on her toes, she told Harry, Ginny and me that the new kids had this insane secret and they would tell us after classes.

She was smiling so wide-she looked so pretty. Wait. WHAT?

I had to knock some sense into myself! Hermione is one of my best friends! That's it.

Right?

Right.

After a full day of horrid classes, we made one last stop, to our last class of the day. Divination.

Hermione thinks that this class is a poor excuse for teaching and a joke. I only take it because Harry takes it and because it's an easy class. Stupid, but easy nonetheless.

Harry and I led the others to the door that led to the Astronomy Tower. They looked around in fascination, but Piper's nose wrinkled when she saw Professor Trelawney.

"Who is that?" She asked in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Professor Trelawney." I answer, proud to know something for once.

Piper's eyes widened as she took in the teacher's outfit. She whispered something to Jason and Leo. It sounded like she said, "Hideous!"

Then Leo answered with his troublemaker grin. "Pipes, your mom's side is showing!"

Piper glared at him so fiercely I was surprised that he didn't just die, but he smiled up at her, though I think, if you looked closely, you could see a hint of fear flickering through his eyes.

She muttered something to him in Greek. "_Idiot. I should charm speak you into doing something stupid so you make a fool of yourself._"

Whatever she said made his eyes widen and he got down on his knees. "PLEASE DON'T BEAUTY QUEEN!" He shouted.

"Fine, but get up and DON'T CALL ME BEAUTY QUEEN." She thundered.

He gulped, but nodded.

We gathered around Professor Trelawney.

"Oh! New students! I am an oracle and a fortune teller." Trelawney said in her creepy mystical voice, to inform the newer kids.

Immediately their faces hardened.

"_Oracle? The oracle is Rachel! Apollo wouldn't give this hag clairvoyant powers and I hate to say it, but I think that she might actually be a worse fortune teller than Octavian."_ Annabeth scoffed in the weird language that they used a lot.

Percy got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, professor. Could you tell us something about our futures?" He asked, smirking.

The other were laughing with him.

"_This should be good._" Thalia murmured to her brother.

Trelawney went to Percy first. "You will die of drowning!" She announced. They cracked up for some strange reason.

Confused, Trelawney moved over to Thalia. "You will die of being struck by lightning!" She declared. They laughed even harder.

Determine, Trelawney walked to Jason, "You will die of falling off of a high building." Jason shook his head as the others continued to laugh.

Leo was next. "You will be burned to death!" The professor shouted out.

All of them just continued to laugh, even harder if that was even possible.

Trelawney was mystified. "What is so funny?" She asked. When they shook their heads, she shrugged and continued with her 'fortunetelling.'

She walked up to Piper. "You will die from not being pretty enough." Piper rolled her eyes, but everyone else just cracked up.

"Your mom won't let that happen." Leo said, smirking. Piper smacked him upside the head.

Curious at their change in emotion, the teacher turned to Hazel. "You will die from not being rich enough." They all laughed again. For what reason, I have absolutely no idea.

"Nico, you will die from being afraid of death." That brought even more laughter.

"Frank, you will die from not being able to camouflage yourself." Leo fell out of his chair laughing so hard, and Percy wasn't far behind.

Grover was next. "You will die from polluting." They all stopped laughing. Everyone glared at the professor. All their glares alone were scary enough, but altogether, they were menacing.

"Annabeth, dear, you will die from strategic weakness and stupidity." Trelawney announced.

Percy stood up immediately and stalked over to the professor. "Don't you dare EVER call Annabeth stupid or I will kill you." His sea-green eyes flashed murderously.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, but was blinking them away.

Thalia stood up to comfort her. "Annabeth, you know that you're a genius." She said.

Annabeth ran out of the room.

Cursing in another language under his breath, Percy ran out after her.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, confused.

I shook my head. "I don't know, mate."

Annabeth POV

I know that I shouldn't take what that idiot said to heart, but I can't help but think that's she's right. After all, Percy and I could have died a few times because I didn't think something through.

I ran away from the Astronomy Tower, and into Percy and my separate room.

I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

I few seconds later, I heard the door creak open, and I knew that it was Percy.

He took in the sight of me on my bed crying my heart out and sighed.

"Wise Girl? You know that she's stupid, right? And that she's an insult to Apollo?" He asked, walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder.

"I know, Seaweed Brain, but when we were… down there… a few of my plans nearly got us killed. Honestly, mother should be ashamed to call me her daughter." I sob.

He sits up suddenly and pulls me away so that he can see my face. He wipes the tears off of my face with his thumbs and looks at me. "Listen to me Wise Girl. Did I ever tell you that after mine, Frank and Hazel's quest, I was scared that would drown, because I almost did and it was not good. So when she said that would die of drowning I thought that maybe she could be right. Then she called you stupid and I knew that she was a liar-because there is no way that you are stupid, okay Wise Girl?"

I nodded in response. "Thanks Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and I looked at him. "That was pretty idiotic of her, huh? Saying those things." I say, laughing even more.

Perce nods and laughs with me. We laugh for a little while until we hear a knock on our door.

We exchanged looks. "I suppose we tell them, now?" Seaweed Brain says warily.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

STILL ANNABETH POV

I sigh and then nod. I open the door and we see all the other demigods, Grover, Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

Time to face the music.

Thalia immediately comes and gives me a hug. "Are you okay now?" She asked.

I smile at her older-sister like instincts and nod. "Seaweed Brain talked to me." I say smiling fondly at Percy.

Thalia pretends to look shocked. "Kelp Head! You did something… smart? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?" She mock-screams.

Everybody laughs.

After we all calm down, Hermione turns to us. "So what is the big secret?" She asks, excitedly.

I turn to the portrait door and whisper the password. "_Tartaro_." I say. The name gives me shivers.

Percy sees my slight shudder and hugs me quickly. "It's okay, Wise Girl." He whispers to me.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny look around our room as we wait for Neville to arrive.

After a few seconds, he appears outside the door and sees the people inside. "So we're telling them?" He asked, grimacing slightly.

I nod. He sighed. "I suppose if we didn't it would come out eventually."

I turn to see four curious stares gazing at me. "Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" I ask, preparing for another LONG explanation.

They all nod, albeit curiously.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ginny asked, voicing their thoughts.

"Well… their real." I say that and gauge their expressions.

Harry and Ron look confused; Ginny looks surprised, but doesn't object. Hermione frowns. "But their just myths." She says in a voice that suggests she's superior. I would know. I use that voice a lot.

"And we are their children." Piper finished.

That causes reactions for sure. They all laugh.

"So you lot, you're crazy, then?" Ron asks.

I sighed.

"No." Percy says in a steely voice that surprised me. "We're telling the truth."

"Suppose that's true. Show us something that you can do, then." Hermione challenges.

Percy closes his eyes, and puts his hand on a glass of water on my nightstand. He makes shapes with the water, then turns to see their reactions.

Their jaws are on the floor. Hermione taps her finger on her chin. "Poseidon?" She asks. Percy grins and nods.

"Full titles?" Thalia asks.

Leo nods and Percy groans again.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. I was a pine tree at one point and was brought back by the Golden Fleece. I helped to rescue Artemis and Annabeth, and I am a hero of Olympus." Thalia said.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I am the Ghost King, I can raise the dead and I am a survivor or Tartarus, for a few days at least. I am a hero of Olympus."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon, I am one of the Seven and I have the ability to shape shift. I helped to rescue Thanatos. I am a hero of Olympus"

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. I am one of the Seven. I was dead at one point in my life and helped to rescue Thanatos. I am a hero of Olympus."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I am on of the Seven. I am the first fire user in centuries and I helped to rescue Hera. I made the Argo II. I landed on Ogygia and I am a hero of Olympus."

"Grover Underwood, satyr. I helped to rescue Zeus's master bolt, and find the Golden Fleece. I helped to rescue Lady Artemis and Annabeth from Atlas, and I found Pan. I am Lord of the Wild and a Hero of Olympus."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I am one of the Seven. I have the ability to charm speak. I am the holder of Katroptis and the cornucopia. I am a hero of Olympus."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I am one of the Seven and was part of Hera's leader swap. I helped to rescue Hera. I am a hero of Olympus."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I helped to rescue Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt, I traveled through the Sea of Monsters, I survived listening to the Sirens, thanks to Percy, I tricked Polyphemus with the Nobody trick, I helped rescue the Golden Fleece, I bore the weight of the sky, I was a wanderer of the Labyrinth, I currently hold Daedalus' laptop (AN: IDK if she actually got it back at the end of House of Hades, but just pretend), I helped to defeat Kronos. I am one of the Seven, I rescued the Athena Parthenos, I outwitted Arachne and I am a survivor of Tartarus for about 2 weeks. I helped to close the Doors of Death. I am a hero of Olympus."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I was part of 2 Great Prophecies, defeated a Fury with no training, I defeated the Minotaur twice, once with no training, I rescued Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt, I defeated Medusa, I travelled through the Sea of Monsters, I helped with Annabeth's Nobody trick, I helped to rescue the Golden Fleece, I got the help of Nereus on one quest, I bore the weight of the sky, I helped to rescue Artemis, and Annabeth, of course. I caused Mt. St. Helens to erupt a few years ago, I was a wanderer of the labyrinth, I landed on Ogygia, and I defeated Kronos by giving Luke the choice of killing himself or killing me. I was offered the immortality, but turned it down. I am one of the Seven and was part of Hera's leader swap. I helped to rescue Thanatos. I fell into Tartarus with Annabeth and I am a survivor of Tartarus. I helped to close the Doors of Death. I am a hero of Olympus. But of course, I did most of that with help."

Their jaws were on the floor again.

"Really?" Ron asked hesitantly.

We all nod and they exchange looks.

Harry cleared his throat. "So is that why you two are in a separate room?" He asked, pointing to Percy and me.

I grimace, but nod. "The whole… Tartarus… thing brings nightmares and hallucinations that only Percy can comfort for me and vice-versa." I explain.

Hermione jumps up. "That's incredible!"

We smile.

Ron whistles. "And to think that I thought that the hat was lying when it said that you were the bravest and most powerful person." As he says this, he pointed to Percy, who blushes.

"Tell us about all of your adventures." Ginny asks, excitedly.

"Hold on!" Neville interrupts. "What about me?" He asks, frowning.

"Sorry, Nev." Percy says, clapping him on the back. "Your title."

Neville puffs up proudly. "Neville Longbottom, son of Demeter. Hero of Olympus."

This caught their attention. "Neville! You're a demigod as well?!" Hermione asked, clearly surprised at this turn of events.

He nods, "That's why I excel in Herbology."

"And Luna's also a daughter of Athena." I pipe up, not wanting my half-sister to be forgotten.

"NOW, tell us about you're adventures." Ginny repeats, excitedly.

And so we do. Starting with Thalia, Luke and my first adventure on Half-Blood Hill. When Luke's name comes up, my eyes glitter with tears. Percy leans in and whispers to me. "Don't worry, Wise Girl. He died a hero." I nod.

Then we describe Percy's first quest; our trip to the Sea of Monsters; Percy, Grover, Thalia, Zoe and Bianca's quest to rescue Lady Artemis and me; the labyrinth battle; our battle against Kronos; Jason's battle against Krios; Jason, Leo and Piper's quest to rescue Hera; Percy, Hazel and Frank's quest to rescue Thanatos; our problems trying to rescue the Athena Parthenos. When we got to the part about Percy and me falling into Tartarus, the two of us gripped each other's hands even tighter.

"Hey, guys, what happened down there, anyways?" Leo asked, insensitively. Piper smacked him.

"You IDIOT! Why would you say that? It's a sore subject for them and you KNOW it!" She hissed, furiously. Percy and I exchanged glances. We were both amused by Piper's scolding, but she had a point, the memories from there were just… Ugh I shivered subconsciously.

Percy noticed and gave me a worried look. I rolled my eyes at his cute protectiveness.

"Wise Girl, are you okay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Of course I am, Seaweed Brain!" I reply.

Hermione gasped. "Now all of your strange nicknames make sense!" She announced, proud to have gotten it right. I cocked my head as I looked at her.

"Do you have both of your parents? Because I could definitely see you being my half-sister." I asked her curiously.

She shook her head. "No, I have both of my parents-and I look like a perfect mix of both of them." She answered forlornly.

"Then maybe my mother blessed you-because you could definitely be an Athena child with your smarts." I tell her, and she lights up.

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically. I nod in response. She looked very happy.


End file.
